


Ensorcelled

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-13
Updated: 2007-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The spell has them caught, but Kon thinks it works great for his purposes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ensorcelled

It was one of those surreal moments you might read about in those bodice-ripper novels. Love struck pair, so caught up in their own lives they never see the one they want loves them back.

Until life takes a left turn and throws them into one another's arms.

Magic run rampant had snapped up heroes and villains alike, casting them as actors in a grand masquerade, their costumes and masques a permanent fixture until found and identified.

Only the magic was affecting their minds, drawing them deeper under the spell, until each individual was seeing themselves as the role they had been cast in.

The brightly plumed mask of the Red Robin marked its wearer clearly, and his will was enough to override the spell to an extent, but no one here was recognizing him, freeing him of it completely.

Part of that might have been the dress with false bodice.

Just when he thought he was going to scream in frustration at the geas that kept him from announcing his own name, he felt strong hands twirl him around and was overwhelmed by lips crushing to his. He panicked, until the scent of the one he had secretly loved for so long hit his nose. Then the panic became full-fledged need to flee.

"Relax Robin…figured you were dressed like a chick, I might as well enjoy the moment," Kon said with a smirk under his Highwayman's masque.

"Kon…"


End file.
